The prior art contemplates a number of methods and devices for treating an aneurysm using three-dimensional (3-D) shaped coils, sometimes referred to as “complex coils.” For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,219 to Horton, the contents of which are incorporated by reference, shows a hollow coil structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,259 to Phelps and U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,069 to Ritchart, the contents of which are incorporated by reference, show other 3-D coil designs. U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,069 to Teoh, the contents of which are incorporated by reference, teaches a series of non-overlapping loops. U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,893 to Wallace, the contents of which are incorporated by reference, shows alternative complex coils. U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,291 to Ferrera, the contents of which are incorporated by reference, shows a device similar to Teoh's and Wallace's except that a J-shaped proximal segment extends away from the complex portion of the device.
The following patents and published patent applications provide further background and are also incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,498 to Guglielmi; U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,773 to Gandhi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,948 to Mariant; U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,731 to Pham; U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,501 to Lahille; and U.S. Publication Nos. 2005/0192618 to Porter, 2005/0192621; to Wallace; and 2002/0107534 to Schaefer;
There is, however an ongoing need to provide more advanced and improved complex coils that exhibit greater stability after deployment and increased efficacy for treating aneurysms.